


I Will Find You!

by DutchRocks2015



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchRocks2015/pseuds/DutchRocks2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluff piece about Johnny needing some snuggle time with Dutch, after they're both upset over losing D'avin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You!

I Will Find You!  
A KillJoys Fic

We’d been looking for D’avin for a few days now, and I knew it was stupid to feel disheartened, but I did. I was trying to stay positive for Johnnys sake, it was his brother after all. But, it was hard. I was spending more and more time alone in my room staring at the ceiling, wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he was okay. And praying Khlyen wasn’t torturing him too much. I’d never forgive myself.  
I knew I was ignoring Johnny, but I was just trying to keep my depression to myself, and not bring him down. I don’t think I was doing a good job of it.

“Come in…” I said as I lay on my back staring at the ceiling as usual.  
“Hey, I’m lonely, and I demand a cuddle.” Johnny said with his trademark grin. I just rolled my eyes and scooted over in bed for him.  
He climbed into bed and snuggled up next to me, and stared at the spot I was staring at.  
“What’s so fascinating about that spot?” He nudged me, I rolled my eyes again and looked at him.  
“It’s better looking than you are…” I said with a smirk, he gave his best impression of a glare and pout.  
“Oh really? I’ll have you know, I’m quite handsome.” He folded his arms at that.  
“You’re cute, not handsome…” I smiled at him, he just stuck his tongue out.  
“Teddy bear cute.” I smiled and grabbed one of his arms and hugged it, as I lay my head on his shoulder. “Isn’t that why you’re my snuggle bear?”  
I heard him grunt and groan. “You swore you’d never call me that again…”  
“No, I swore I’d never call you that in public…” I chuckled and kissed his cheek, he just sighed, and snuggled up to me. Taking the arm I was hugging and wrapped it around me, along with his other arm.  
“Right, how could I forget.” He smiled and laid his chin on the top of my head.  
I just sighed and listened to him heart beating and his chest rising and falling with every breathe.  
“We’ll find him, you know?” He said randomly, startling me from my half conscious state.  
“What?” I asked, confused.  
“I said, we’ll find him. D’avin… The Quads not that big. And after all, we are RAC Agents, it’s our job to find people and things.” He sounded so proud of himself, I just sighed.  
“Remember, it’s the RAC that’s holding him…” I said sounding as depressed as I felt, Johnny sighed and held me tighter.  
“We will still find him, we won’t stop as long as we are alive and breathing. We won’t…” He snuggled closer to me and gave me a squeeze.  
“Promise?” I asked, knowing the answer. But, still needed to hear it.  
“I promise…” He kissed the top of my head and sighed. “I’ll find your boyfriend for you.” I felt his chest rumble with a chuckle.  
“He’s not my boyfriend…” I almost whined, he chuckled again.  
“I love you Johnny, and I’m sorry I’ve been distant…” I draped my arm across his chest in a one armed hug.  
“I love you too, Dutch. And it’s okay, I understand completely… you miss your boyfriend.” He outright laughed at this one.  
“Johnny!” I whined, but it was no use. D’avin kind of was my boyfriend, at least I wanted him to be. And I cursed myself for pushing him away and letting him go. Johnny and D’avin have been the only men in my life I’ve had any feelings for in a long time. Grant it, Johnnys feelings are different, they are still very strong, and special. I just hoped I had a chance to tell D’avin and be with him again.  
“We will find him, we will.” Johnny muttered, I wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince me, or himself. But, judging from our sighs, I don’t think either of us believed him.  
So, I just lay there in his arms, and listened to his breathing become slow and rhythmic, meaning he was asleep. Until I too, was asleep. I never felt safer than I did when Johnny held me. Because, I knew, that as long as he had me, I was safe from anything, and anyone. That was safety I hadn’t had in my life, until Johnny came along, and for that I was forever grateful.


End file.
